


Roarin' Queers

by SpaceHead



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1920s, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Voldemort, FTM Harry, M/M, Trans Character, Trans Harry, Trans Harry Potter, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 05:40:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7922620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceHead/pseuds/SpaceHead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short story about Harry and Draco meeting at a speak easy and acceptance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roarin' Queers

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my short one shot inspired by music! I hope you enjoy~  
> (Any unfamiliar slang is defined in the end notes)

**1920, New York**

* * *

A saxophone trilled in Harry's ears, his sight covered in a film of smoke, obscuring prominent features of young shebas shimmying and shaking with their sheiks. Harry's foot tapped along to the beat, shoe sticking to the alcohol covered ground. A few fish were centered around tables, having a bull session. Harry wasn't much inclined to join, he was content to watch the hoofers, harboring a pleasant edge. He wasn't sure where the giggle water had come from, but it had a sweet taste to it.

Harry's sharp eyes caught on a real spiffy looking man with a head of nearly white hair, although he looked young. Harry watched the man dance, almost entranced by the way he moved, all elegant and fluid. He twirled a fine lady around, a lovely smile gracing his lips, and when the dance was over he ended it with a peck to her lips. There was no doubt about it, the white haired sheik really had _it._

Harry's heart fluttered when the man's piercing grey eyes met with his. A slow smirk spread across his face, and Harry lit up with surprise when the man crooked a finger at him, urging him to come closer. Harry glanced around, then looked back at the pretty man and pointed a finger at himself, mouthing _"Me?"_ The man chuckled and nodded. Harry set his hooch down and walked over, skirting around flappers. He quickly smoothed out his suit as he neared the man, who smiled broadly and took Harry's hand gently with his own.

"Care for a dance, baby?"

The mans voice was smooth as honey, and Harry chalked it up to the false confidence alcohol gave him when he nodded. The man led Harry to the center of the dance floor, hand warm and tight on his own. His heart was pounding, he shouldn't have agreed to this, he didn't know the first thing about dancing! Harry's worries slowly trickled away as he was led into a fast paced but easy dance by the man, who all the while smiled and laughed with him. Harry couldn't help but loose himself to the swing and sway of the music, the blondie keeping him steady and sure all the while.

Nearing the finale of the song, the man pulled Harry flush against his chest and leaned close to his ear, barely audible over the instruments pumping that sweet tune.

"What's your name, sweetheart?"

Harry leaned up to the mans ear in turn. "Harry Potter! You?"

"Draco Malfoy, charmed I'm sure."

Harry felt his heart skip a beat. He'd heard that name before, many times in fact. How could he not? Malfoy was only the big cheese at the prestigious all boys college Harry went to. And he was...into men? And speak easies? Harry pulled back, alarm on his face, but Draco was looking as calm as ever.

"I won't tell if you won't." Draco drawled out. Did that mean he recognized Harry too? As if responding to his thoughts, Draco answered his question. "You go to Hogwarts college, right? I'd recognize those beautiful green eyes anywhere."

Harry's face heated up when Draco shamelessly raked his eyes up and down Harry's body. "Not to mention the characteristic messy clothes and hair." He grinned at Harry before leaning close again.

"Say, how bout we visit my dorm room tonight?"

Harry wasn't sure if it was the alcohol or the pure seductive allure about Draco, but he found himself nodding yes and being lead out of the juice joint. Harry held tight to Draco's hand, and neither let go, not even once they were in the jitney. Harry settled himself in the backseat with Draco, and jumped when he felt Draco's fingers that previously curled around his own start to travel lightly up his arm. He held himself still as Draco's hand made it's slow progress up Harry's arm, and came to rest at the back of Harry's neck, fingers idly playing with the curls of his hair.

Harry steeled himself and turned to look at Draco, only to find his face much closer than before, grey eyes lidded and lustful. Harry could smell the hooch on Draco's breath when he whispered something that lit Harry up from the inside.

"My god. You're the most handsome man I've ever seen, Harry."

Harry hadn't registered Draco had kissed him until he felt Draco's tongue tease his lips. Harry instinctively gasped, allowing Draco to deepen the kiss. Harry could say without a doubt that he'd never been kissed like this before, much less by a man such as Draco. Harry felt a hand work it's way up his thigh, Harry's own hands occupied by pulling Draco impossibly closer by his shirt.

Unfortunately, the hands progression up his thigh was halted by their driver clearing her throat.

"That'll be a nickel."

Draco sighed impatiently and handed the driver his fare, before getting out and opening the door for Harry.

"You boys have a nice night!"

She sounded awfully amused, and winked at Draco before driving off. Draco simply rolled his eyes and took Harry's hand again, leading him to his room. Harry was beginning to become awfully fond of Draco's hands, and realized with a start that his own room was only a few doors down the hall from Draco's. Draco unlocked his door and pulled Harry in, before pinning him against the door.

"Come on then sheik, let's see what kind of moves you have in bed."

Draco captured Harry's lips in a heated kiss, rutting up against him and dragging out faint whimpers from Harry. Draco bit his lip and moved to sucking on Harry's neck, elegant hands making fast work of shucking Harry's coat off and unbuttoning his dress shirt.

"D-Draco wait."

The alcohol was beginning to wear off and the severity of the situation settled in. He couldn't have sex with Draco! Not without running the risk of being expelled, but Draco was kissing his collar bone, and one particularly well place rut against Harry made his head tip back and a moan escape him. After a moment Harry realized that Draco had stopped moving entirely, and quickly looked down. Draco had the most puzzled look on his face, and Harry gasped when he saw that Draco had unbuttoned his shirt nearly all the way, revealing his very...not flat chest.

"You're a woman?"

Harry felt the words like a stab to his heart and pushed Draco away roughly, buttoning his shirt back up with one hand and frantically searching for the door knob with his other.

"Harry wait I won't-"

Harry finally managed to get the door open and took off, leaving a desperate and confused Draco behind. _A mistake, a mistake, a mistake!_ Harry felt a panic attack rising up as he locked himself in his room. Draco was going to tell the whole school and he was going to be expelled and he's ruined his only chance of getting an education and being accepted as a man and-

_III_

Harry was sitting in front of his dorm room door, luggage beside him. He was waiting for the knock, the series of knocks on his door that would tell him he was done for, that he needed to leave the school grounds before he was sent to an asylum. Harry could hear his aunt and uncles words in his head. _Freak. Unnatural. Better off dead._

Harry thought they were right. If he got thrown out of college, he was better off dead in an alley way than homeless with no future. Harry had no chance of getting anywhere else in life if he got the bums rush. In this day and age, he wasn't likely to be accepted anywhere as a black man. Especially if he was a black man that technically didn't have the right junk in his trunk.

Harry jumped up when he heard the knocking at his door, the sound of his death sentence. Harry sighed and picked up his luggage, then took a deep breath before opening the door. Instead of being met with a line of stony faced men, he was met with the blond haired sheik from last night.

"Wha- Draco? What are you doing here?"

Draco didn't look as if he much knew himself. "I...I wanted to apologize. For last night. Too much giggle juice, ya know? Should've stopped when you told me to."

Harry gripped the door handle tightly. "'S fine. I'll be gone soon anyways, you won't have to worry about a freak living in the same college as you."

Draco looked alarmed. "Gone? What do you mean? You're leaving?"

"I'm not leaving, I'm being kicked out!" Harry spat, seething. "You told the higher ups so now I'll be gone!"

Draco sighed in relief and sagged against the door frame. "Harry, I didn't tell anyone. How dumb do you think I am? That would mean I would've had to admit to bringing another man home with me."

Harry felt empty, all of a sudden. "Oh. So...I'm allowed to stay?

Draco rolled his eyes. "Everything's Jake. Besides, it's not as if I haven't heard of women dressing up as men to get better education."

"I'm not a woman!" Harry realized he had said that far too loud and lowered his voice. "I may have womanly parts but I am not one! I'm a man, always have been! You think I do this for fun? That I suffered through my family beating me everyday for not looking like a girl because they couldn't understand-" Harry's voice broke and he looked away, taking a deep breath. "I'm a man. Deal with it."

Draco was looking at Harry as though he saw him in a new light. "Yeah. Okay. You're a man." He nodded, and Harry began to shut the door, but Draco blocked it with his foot. Harry looked up at him.

"Harry I...I understand what it feels like to not be accepted. I tried telling my father I preferred men and he, well he didn't take it too well, as you can imagine."

Harry felt the mood in the air sober greatly. "I'm sorry for that, Draco."

Draco sniffed and nodded glancing down the hall.

"Harry, I'd like if we could still be friends. We won't tell a soul about last night, either."

Harry felt hope flutter in his chest, and after a moments hesitation, set his luggage down and took Draco's out stretched hand, giving it one firm pump. "Not a soul."

Draco smiled, life flaring in his eyes. "Friends?"

Harry squeezed Draco's hand. "Friends."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Sheba - A woman with sex appeal
> 
> Sheik - A man with sex appeal
> 
> Fish - College freshman
> 
> Bull Session - Men gossiping
> 
> Hoofers - Dancers
> 
> Edge - Intoxication, a buzz
> 
> Giggle Water / Juice - Alcohol
> 
> It - Sex appeal
> 
> Flappers - Stylish young women, typically with short skirts and short hair
> 
> Juice Joint - Place that sells alcohol
> 
> Jitney - Like a taxi
> 
> Bums Rush - To be kicked out
> 
> Jake - Everything's okay


End file.
